Degrassi: The Next Generation Cast
This is a list of the current and former main cast members of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Main Cast The main cast of Degrassi are the actors seen in the opening credits. As of the fourteenth season, actors are billed as main cast in the episodes they appear in. Currently, only one of the original main cast members (out of fourteen) are on the show: Stefan Brogren. Current Main Cast * Stefan Brogren – Archibald Archie "Snake" Simpson (Season 1-present) * Lyle Lettau - Tristan Milligan (seasons 11-present; guest 11) * Olivia Scriven - Maya Matlin (seasons 11-present) * Ricardo Hoyos - Zig Novak (seasons 11-present) * Eric Osborne - Miles Hollingsworth III (seasons 13-present) * Andre Kim - Winston Chu (seasons 13-present) * Ana Golja - Zoë Rivas (seasons 13-present) * Sara Waisglass - Frankie Hollingsworth (seasons 13-present) * Nikki Gould - Grace (seasons 13-present) * Niamh Wilson - Jack Jones (seasons 13-present; guest 13) * Richard Walters - Tiny Bell (seasons 13-present) * Spencer MacPherson - Hunter Hollingsworth (seasons 13-present) * Amanda Arcuri - Lola Pacini (seasons 14-present) * Reiya Downs - Shay Powers (seasons 14-present) * Soma Bhatia - Goldi Nahir (seasons 15-present) * Chelsea Clark - Esme Song (season 15-present) * Jamie Bloch - Yael Baron (season 15-present) * Dante Scott - Vijay Maraj (season 15-present) * Amir Bageria - Baaz Nahir (season 15-present) Former Main Cast * Shane Kippel - Spinner Mason (seasons 1-9; guest 14; recurring 16) * Miriam McDonald - Emma Nelson (seasons 1-9; guest 16) * Cassie Steele - Manny Santos (seasons 1-9) * Sarah Barrable-Tishauer - Liberty Van Zandt (seasons 1-8; guest 9 and 16) * Lauren Collins - Paige Michalchuk (seasons 1-7; recurring 8; guest 16) * Aubrey Graham - Jimmy Brooks (seasons 1-7; guest 8) * Ryan Cooley - J.T. Yorke (seasons 1-6) * Jamie Johnston - Peter Stone (seasons 5-10; recurring 16) * Charlotte Arnold - Holly J. Sinclair (seasons 7-11; guest 11 and 16) * Jajube Mandiela - Chantay Black (seasons 8-11; recurring 6; guest 4-5, 7) * Raymond Ablack - Sav Bhandari (seasons 8-11; recurring 7 and 16) * Samantha Munro - Anya MacPherson (seasons 8-11; recurring 7; cameo 6) * Argiris Karras - Riley Stavros (seasons 8-11) * Mike Lobel - Jay Hogart (seasons 5-7; recurring 3-4 and 8-9) * Melissa DiMarco - Daphne Hatzilakos (seasons 5-7; recurring 3-4 and 9; guest 8) * Jake Goldsbie – Tobias "Toby" Issacs (seasons 1-5; recurring 6-7; guest 8) * Melissa McIntyre – Ashley Kerwin (seasons 1-4; recurring 6-7; guest 5) * Amanda Stepto – Christine "Spike" Nelson (seasons 3-7; recurring 1-2; guest 8-9) * Stacey Farber – Eleanor 'Ellie' Nash (seasons 3-7; recurring 2 and 8) * Adamo Ruggiero – Marco del Rossi (seasons 3-7; recurring 2 and 8; guest 9 and 16) * Daniel Clark – Sean Cameron (seasons 1-4 and 6; guest 7) * Jake Epstein – Craig Manning (seasons 2-5; recurring 8; guest 6-7 and 16) * Pat Mastroianni - Joey Jeremiah (seasons 2-5; guest 1) * Dan Woods - Dan Raditch (seasons 1-4) * Andrea Lewis - Hazel Aden (seasons 3-5; recurring 1-2) * Christina Schmidt - Terri MacGregor (seasons 1-3) * Deanna Casaluce – Alex Nuñez (seasons 5-6; recurring 3-4; guest 7) * Shenae Grimes – Darcy Edwards (seasons 6-7; recurring 4-5; guest 8) * Stacie Mistysyn - Caitlin Ryan (seasons 3-5; recurring 2; guest 1 and 7) * Marc Donato - Derek Haig (seasons 7-8; recurring 5-6) * Nina Dobrev - Mia Jones (seasons 7-8; recurring 6; guest 9) * Mazin Elsadig - Damian Hayes (season 7; guest 6) * Dalmar Abuzeid - Danny Van Zandt (seasons 7-9; recurring 4-6) * Paula Brancati - Jane Vaughn (seasons 7-9) * Judy Jiao - Leia Chang (seasons 8-10) * Landon Liboiron - Declan Coyne (seasons 9-10) * Scott Paterson - Johnny DiMarco (seasons 8-9; recurring 7; guest 6 and 10) * Natty Zavitz - Bruce the Moose (seasons 8-9; recurring 7) * Jordan Hudyma - Blue Cheesex (seasons 8-9) * Shannon Kook-Chun - Zane Park (seasons 10-11; recurring 10; guest 9) * Evan Williams - Kelly Ashoona (season 8; guest 9) * Dylan Everett - Campbell Saunders (season 12) * Sam Earle - K.C. Guthrie (seasons 8-12) * Jahmil French - Dave Turner (seasons 9-13) * Chloe Rose - Katie Matlin (seasons 11-13) * Alicia Josipovic - Bianca DeSousa (seasons 10-13) * Justin Kelly - Jake Martin (seasons 11-12) * Jordan Todosey - Adam Torres (seasons 10-13) * Shanice Banton - Marisol Lewis (seasons 11-12; recurring 10) * Jacob Neayem - Mo Mashkour (seasons 11-12; recurring 11; cameo 10; guest 16) * Daniel Kelly - Owen Milligan (seasons 10-12; recurring 10) * Alex Steele - Tori Santamaria (seasons 11-12) * Spencer Van Wyck - Wesley Betenkamp (seasons 10-11; guest 9) * Aislinn Paul - Clare Edwards (seasons 8-14; guest 6-7) * AJ Saudin - Connor Deslauriers (seasons 8-14) * Melinda Shankar - Alli Bhandari (seasons 8-14) * Jessica Tyler - Jenna Middleton (seasons 9-14) * Luke Bilyk - Drew Torres (seasons 10-14) * Munro Chambers - Eli Goldsworthy (seasons 10-14) * Cristine Prosperi - Imogen Moreno (seasons 11-14) * Cory Lee - Winnie Oh (seasons 10-13) * Sarah Fisher - Becky Baker (seasons 12-14) * Demetrius Joyette - Mike Dallas (seasons 12-14) * Craig Arnold - Luke Baker (seasons 12-14) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Recurring Characters